Lonely
by HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: After another chaotic adventure, Rick and Morty get into a fight. After Morty leaves, Rick gets drunk and haunted by voices of the past and memories that he'd rather forget about…


AN:

Okay, so this is just a really, super short something, which popped into my head one day.

Enjoy the read.

* * *

 **Lonely**

„Morty, what the hell—what the heck was that, Morty?"

Said boy was looking at the floor of the garage, clearly ashamed of himself.

"Oh man, I-I'm sorry, Rick." he said.

He really had messed up on their adventure and got them both into trouble, so Rick really had reason to be angry with him.

But in the end, they had made it out and back home in one piece and Rick got that stupid statue-thing that he had wanted, so it was okay, wasn't it?

"Dammit, Morty. You're such a useless tu-uuurrp-d. You-you-you just can't get anything r-right, always messing up, don't you, Morty?" Rick kept ranting on. "You're a dumb shit, g-good-for-nothing."

Inside Morty a dam broke, as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, despite his best efforts to blink them back.

Of course, he should be used to Rick's insults by now, since this was nothing new, but today, as they were on their adventure, Rick had been constantly ripping at him for the smallest things and that coupled with the near-death experience, just a few moments prior, was just too much.

Morty could take a lot of shit from Rick, but even he had a limit.

"Y-you know what, Rick?! You're not perfect either! You also make a lot of mistakes, y-y-you know!" he yelled, face flushing red with anger.

And he was right. Despite being a genius, Rick was still only a human, who made mistakes like everyone else. And sometimes pretty dumb ones to boot.

Morty could count up a lot on the top of his head right now and cronenberging their original dimension was only one of the ones that was still on the top of that list.

Rick opened his mouth to retort something, but Morty cut him off "I quit, Rick! I-I—you can go on adventures on your own from now on. I'm done with this!"

And with that he stormed off and out of the garage.

"Morty, w-what the heck?!"

Rick had jumped up from the chair that he had been sitting on, as Morty ran out, only to sink back in it again, seconds later, after the door was slammed shut.

Damn it!

Of course, he knew that Morty didn't really mean that.

The boy would calm down and then come back to him, because there was no way that he would ever want to stop going on adventures with Rick, right?

Rick sighed.

He really hadn't meant to talk Morty down like that, he was just angry right now – not at Morty, but at himself.

The adrenaline rush was still affecting him and he thought about how much of a close call it had been.

If he hadn't pulled on Morty's arm fast enough, back there, these Flurabflurbs would have shot the boy's head clean off. It had been really too close for comfort.

He spun around on his chair, facing back to his workbench, as his left hand ran over his face and through his hair.

 _You can't ever get anything right, you good-for-nothing!_

He tried to ignore the voice in his head.

The vision of fiery red hair, framing a soft face appeared before his mind's eye. The beautiful appearance was only jarred by the harsh tone in which that sweet voice had always talked to him.

It didn't matter now, did it?

Heck, she wasn't even alive anymore. That he knew. Even though he hadn't been on this planet when she had her burial.

Well, that had been his decision.

He told himself, that he was the one that left his parents behind and not that they were the ones, who kicked him out of their house.

His head hung low and was only supported by his hands on both sides, which were lightly tugging at his hair.

 _Just what are you going to do with your life? You'll never amount to anything if you keep failing like this!_

This time the voice inside his head sounded like his father.

"J-just shut up…" Rick mumbled under his breath.

In the end, this was his lifestyle – the one that he had chosen – no matter what his parents had thought of it.

He sat up again and fumbled with the lower cupboard to the right, in which his mini fridge was built in.

Ignoring the food and the beer, he dug into the deepest part of it and retrieved a green glass bottle.

This alien brewage was a lot stronger than the alcohol, which he usually consumed.

You couldn't find any liquor this high proof on earth – and it was illegal in at least around 300 galaxies.

He unscrewed the cap and put the bottleneck to his lips, tipping his head far back to let the burning liquid flow in his mouth and through his throat.

'Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it~' he chanted like a mantra inside his head as he hastily drank, downing about half the bottle in one go.

He put the bottle down and looked at it in his hands as he felt the heat settle in his stomach and the burn still in his mouth and throat.

He was Rick Sanchez. He didn't need anyone – he is the most intelligent and independent being in the universe.

Taking another swig from the bottle, he told himself that he could really care less.

That he really should care less.

And that he wasn't feeling lonely…

* * *

AN:

In the episode with Unity there was hinted that Rick was seeking approval from his father and in Pocket Mortys was a Rick that dropped a line that no matter what Rick did, it was never good enough for his mother, so I decided to use that and make this out of it.

I think there is probably much more for Rick to internally deal with, than just his nihilism.


End file.
